Relena's Story
by ChiChi16
Summary: UNDERGOING SERIOUS REVISIONS! Relena has been missing for a few years now. She now joins the Preventers as Star Sapphire. What happened to her these last few years? And what does OZ have to do with it?
1. Back to the beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N:** _I had decided to edit this entire story. I was just reading it the other day and thought "How could I have written this?" I promise to make it better. I will be editing my other stories as well in hopes of finishing them._

_Here is the story._

**Notes**:

_iii_ are thoughts.  
**/aa/** are changes between different POVs.

uuu indicates flasshbacks.

* * *

/**Relena's POV/**

It's funny. I'd never thought I would wind up back here. That I could never stay away. Here I am back to the one place Icame from. Back to the one place that holds so many memories for me.

My name, my real name anyway, is Relena Peacecraft. I now go by the name Starlight Sapphire (I know it's corny). I was said to have been missing for a couple of years now, maybe even dead.How I wish that I was dead...

I now stood before the office of the Preventers. It turns out that I was selected for a job interview with Lady Une, leader of the Preventers. I opened the door and walked inside.

_ Not much has changed_.

I surveyed the area.

The same bland reception area with the same receptionsist. Elevators were to the left. People were bustling about as usual, not noticing that a used-to-be princess was among them.

_ I should not be here._

I approached the front desk.

_ I should not be here. They would recognize me, and all will be ruined. I don't want them to know_.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, her eyes looking me up and down.

_Get me out of here_!

"Yes, I am here because I have an appointment with Lady Une," I answered, "I am Star Sapphire."

"She will bewith youin a minute," the lady replied, "if you don't mind waiting here for her."

"Thank you," I smiled. I sat down in a chair and waited for Lady Une.

Minutes passed by...

...Just as I was about to leave, a voice called to me.

"You're finally here!" a voice exclaimed. I turned to see Lady Une approach me.

_She didn't change._

"Please to meet you, ma'm," I replied with a smile.

"And polite, too," she continued, "Follow me."

"You look strong," she noticed as we walked down a long corridor.

I had short red hair now. I wore skin-tight pants and a mid-drift tank top. I wore green contacts tokeep my blue eyes hidden.

"I'm stronger than you think," I replied.

_Who knew that I would actually learn something from the outside world._

"Now you can meet your coworkers," she continued.

She opened the door to the briefing room. Inside were the guys along with my old girlfriends. Even Heero, Milliardo, and Noin were there. They all sat there, staring at me.

_Just breathe._

"You guys," Lady Une started," this is Starlight Sapphire. She will be the new addition to the team. Why don't you start by introducing yourselves."

"I'm Hilde," my old best friend said," and this is Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and Noin."

Each one answered when their name was called.

"I'm Quatre," the rich boy said," and that's Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Zechs."

All of them were silent, except Duo was grinning sheepishly at me.

_Wonder what he's planning._

I turned to my brother.

"You're Milliardo Peacecraft," I said," Whatever happened to Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero glared at me, and Noin looked away.

"She is dead," Lady Une explained sadly.

_Don't be so sure._

Heero looked up at me, as if searching my eyes for a secret. He always had a way of reading people's faces.

_Please don't let him figure it out._

"You guys can call me Star," I smiled brightly.

"Heero," she said," I want you to show Star to her room."

He nodded, and I followed him out the door. He led me to a nice room. It looked strangely similar to the room I always had when I was here.

_Maybe it's a different one._

"Thank you," I said.

I glanced at him, sensing sadness in his eyes.

_Did he really miss her...me?_

"You must've really loved her, huh?" I asked.

He gave me one of his all-famous "death glares."

"Mind your own business," he growled.

He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

It's weird being back here now. I always end up saying the wrong thing but I catch myself in time. I have to get used to the servants again. I had washed my own dishes, and Noin complained to me.

"That's what the hired help is for," she said.

"I'm sorry, ma'm," I replied," I'm just used to doing my own things. Why leave this for the servants to do when I can just as easily do it myself?"

"No worries," she said," there are more important things for you to do than worry about the dishes."

"Yes, ma'm," I answered.

"How about you go and see Lady Une now," she continued," she told me that she wanted to see you."

"I will," I replied," thank you, Ms. Noin."

I made my way out of the kitchen and found Lady Une in her office.

"I was told you wanted to see me, ma'm?" I asked once I entered.

"Yes," she started," have a seat."

I sat down in a chair.

"Are you familiar with mobile suits, Star?" she asked.

I nodded eagerly.

"I am also familiar in piloting a gundam," I boasted.

"Really?" she asked," and how is this?"

"Ever since I saw the gundams," I started," I became dedicated to learn how to pilot one and even learned how to make one."

"You can make a gundam?" she asked in surprise.

"I actually made my gundam," I answered," although it is not here with me now."

"That wasn't said in your résumé," she added.

"I know," I grinned," otherwise I wouldn't have posted it on the web."

"Here's your assignment," she commanded, handing me a piece of paper," you are to retrieve your gundam and bring it here. I will send someone to assist you."

"No!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry," I explained," thanks anyway but I don't need help, and I don't want to burden anyone with anything that's supposed to be my responsibility."

"You act just like Heero, in a way," Lady Une said in awe," at least you say when you don't want the help. I give you 24 hours to retrieve your gundam safely. If not, I will send help."

"Understood," I answered," mission accepted."

_You don't know how right you are._ I left the office.

"Where are you off to?" Duo asked as I headed to the door.

"I've got to go and get something," I said in a hurry," don't worry, Shinigami. You'll love it!"

I ran off leaving a speechless Duo behind.

"Hey!" he called," how did you know?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when I get back!" I called back, smiling.

* * *

I entered my hidden base by the seashore. I was able to get this place for a cheap price from an old man. It used to be an old warehouse but I added a few of my own "touches" and made this warehouse into a new base for my gundam. I tapped in the code "32265" which meant "Heero." To think that after all these years, I could never get him out of my mind.

I looked around and found my gundam. It was similar to Heero's Wing Zero but different colors. It also had a few new techniques that Wing Zero can't do. It also has an Artificial Intelligence System or "A.I." As I put my gundam onto a truck, an alarm sounded. "Intruders! Intruders!"

I ran to the console and looked at the monitors. A group of mobile suits surrounded my base.

"They're here!" I growled.

It didn't take long for soldiers to surround me. One soldier stepped forward, one whose face I could never forget, for I vowed to make him pay.

* * *

Flashback

"Relena," the stewardess smiled," we are ready for take-off."

I nodded and waited as the ship blasted off to the colonies. I was heading to Colony 196999 to settle a dispute over some land that belonged to a well-known royal family.

We were almost out of range with Earth when I noticed something was wrong. We were headed in the wrong direction.

"What's going on?" I asked the captain when I reached the door.

It turns out it wasn't that captain but an OZ soldier.

"You belong to us now, Relena," he said," there's no escape for you now."

End Flashback

* * *

"You knew you couldn't hide from us forever, did you?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Do you know how long it took us to realize who you are, Ms. Peacecraft?" he continued," you won't be getting away this time."

"I'm flattered," I replied," but I have a schedule to keep."

I ran to my truck and drove off with the soldiers shooting at me. "We'll meet again," I heard. "We'll see," I thought.

I made it to the base quickly.

"What took you so long?" Noin asked through the communicator.

I put my gundam in the hangar with the rest of them. I left it there and ran into Heero.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He nodded and saw my gundam.

"Where did you get a gundam?" he asked me.

"I made it," I replied.

" I tried to get by but he grabbed my hand.

"You know something and I intend to find out," he said.

I stared at him.

_ How can I keep this from him?_

"Or else," he continued.

"Or else what?" I asked.

I then did something that I knew I was going to regret. I kissed him. He looked surprised but didn't push me away or anything. He actually kissed me back. I eventually pulled away and ran. I ran all the way to my room.

I ran inside and shut the door. I quickly locked it.

_How can I do something so stupid?_ _How could I just kiss him and think that he wouldn't remember?_

I took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Relena," I whispered as I paced around the room," it's not like he's going to think it's you. Would he? It'll probably take him a while to figure it out, and you'll probably be gone by then."

But I stopped and sat on my bed.

_Could I really just leave? Leave without telling them? Leave without revealing to them that I am still alive and kicking? Wasn't that my main purpose? To have them protect me again? What would my brother think? And Noin? And the guys and girls? And Heero? But what about my gundam? I won't be able to get it out. I'll probably just leave it here and come back for it later._

There was a knock at my door.

"Star," Hilde called," are you going to eat?"

_What if I don't answer?I could just sit here, and she'll probably think I'm asleep or something. I could leave while they're eating...No, wait. Then Heero would know. Know my secret. He would probably tell everyone. Or spend his time trying to track me down. Good luck._

"Star?" Hilde called again," are you in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Hilde," I answered.

I heard her walk off.

_Looks like I'm still stuck here. Nice going, Peacecraft. Great job at messing up!_

_

* * *

_  
I entered the kitchen. Everyone was there, my brother, Lady Une, Noin...Even Heero. He didn't look at me. They were all eating pizza. 

"Sit before Duo eats it all," Hilde said.

"Alright," I said and took a seat next to Dorothy.

Lady Une stood up.

"Here is your next mission," she announced," you are to infiltrate the new OZ base at that was just located near the seashore. I need you to find out any information about a certain young girl that they are after."

I froze. "My base?" I wondered," but how? OZ must be after me again..."  
"Heero," Lady Une continued," you and Star will infiltrate the base while the others keep the soldiers busy with the gundams."

"Yes, ma'm," I nodded.

Heero nodded as well but didn't look at me.

"Be prepared at 2100 hours," she commanded.

We nodded and left to get ready.

"Good luck, you guys," Lady Une said on the loudspeaker.

"Thank you, ma'm," I answered.

Everyone else nodded, and we left.

Heero and I arrived at the base.

"So they decided to take over my base," I thought," it's a good thing I got my information out of there. But if they think I'm going to let them then they got another thing coming."

"Let's do this," I said to Heero.

I punched in my security code on the keypad.

"How did you...?" Heero asked.

"I would know all the codes to my base now, wouldn't I?" I asked with sarcasm.

"But..." he continued.

"I had to get my gundam out of here," I explained," that's when OZ came. I had no choice but to run."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" he asked.

"Would you ask for help, Heero?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

He was silent.

"Thought so," I said," let's get this over with."

We managed to find the control room since I already knew where it was.

"Where are you guys?" Trowa asked through the communicator.

"We're in the control room," Heero answered.

He pushed a few buttons.

"Accessing files," I reported.

I found nothing on me.

"Look at this," Heero said. He clicked on an icon that said, "Project Updates."

"We have recently found out that Relena Peacecraft is still alive after getting away from us all those years ago. How she managed to escaped is beyond us but she hasn't reached her brother or any of the gundam pilots," Heero read," she is now said to be located on Earth in the Northern Japan area...Today is our lucky day. We have found out who Relena is going undercover as. Her alias is Star..."

"Me," I answered.

"You?" he asked.

"Me," I repeated.

"Guys," Quatre called," can you please hurry up?"

"Let's go!" I cried.

Heero and I ran out of the room as the soldiers ran down the hall. We made it to the hangar and stole a ship. We got out of there safely.

"You know how long we waited for you guys?" Duo asked.

I didn't answer.

The "death glare" from Heero was already keeping me occupied.

* * *

I pressed the button, which dismissed any further communication between us and the guys. I certainly didn't want any of them to hear this yet. I was going through enough now that I had to explain it to Heero.

"You...you're Relena?" he cried out in shock.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You're the one that OZ is looking for?" he continued. I nodded.

"How could you be with us all this time and not say anything?" he asked," why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't," I replied," not without giving away my position."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"I didn't leave, necessarily," I explained," I almost died in that accident. I was on my way to settle a dispute when the shuttle lost control. We crashed on a nearby colony. I woke up to find myself in care of other people. I don't know what happened to the other passengers. I then learned how to pilot a mobile suit and even taught myself how to make a gundam. I didn't come back because OZ found me, and I kept running."

_Yeah, like I'm going to tell you what really happened_.

"You know I have to tell them, right?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly," if you tell them, then I will always have someone around to protect me. I changed from being the protected to the protector. They will also be mad at me for not telling them sooner."

He looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

_I'll just have to leave again, but how?_

We made it back to the base. We all went to see Lady Une.

"Great job, you guys," she congratulated us.

She looked at Heero and me.

"What did you guys find?" she asked.

Heero held up a disk, andI gasped.

_I didn't know he downloaded it! How dare he! How can he do something like this!_

"May I be excused, ma'm?" I asked, "I would like to get a little rest since I am so tired."

"Go ahead," she said.

Heero glared at me as I walked out.

I ran outside.

_I can't leave without my gundam._

I ran back inside to the hangar. Luckily, no one was inside. I ran to my gundam and jumped into the cockpit.

"Gundam 007," I confirmed," Starlight gundam."

The A.I. System was activated.

"How is my baby doing?" I asked.

"Doing well, Ms. Relena," the A.I. system replied.

"Let us get going then," I commanded," and I thought I said that I changed my name."

"Sorry," it said," the name is in my hard drive."

"Oh, well," I said, "we've got to leave now."

I tried to make it move but it couldn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone has deactivated my power supply," it responded.

"Heero," I growled," how long will it take to repair?"

"About four hours," it replied.

"Shut down," I commanded.

"As you wish," it responded.

It turned off, and I jumped out of the cockpit. Heero was waiting for me.

"I'm sure they already know by now," I started," why haven't they said anything? If I know my brother, he would've been here lecturing me by now."

"I only downloaded the part up to where they said your name, Star," Heero explained," I figured that you would tell them."

"I can't," I whispered.

He walked up to me. He gently touched my face. I froze.

"I don't remember the last time that you did that," I whispered.

He smiled and embraced me.

"I've missed you so much," he started," you don't know..."

"What do you mean, 'I missed you,' Heero?" a voice asked.

We turned and saw Duo. We abruptly broke apart.

"He was listening the whole time!" I panicked. I turned away.

"I heard it all," he said.

He looked at me.

"Are you really...?" he asked.

I started walking off. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to tell them," he said.

"It wouldn't matter," I growled," you can't prove it. Would they believe you?"

"We'll see, Relena," he shot back.

He ran to the door of the hangar.

"Guys!" he called," come here! Quick!"

Everyone came soon after.

"What's wrong?" Zechs asked.

"Star's got something to tell you," Duo explained.

"No, I don't," I replied.

I glared at him. He glared back. He grabbed me again.

"Let go of me!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Tell them or I will, Relena," he finished.

Everyone gasped.

"You mean that you're Ms. Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"You can't be!" Noin exclaimed," she's dead!"

I broke free from Duo's grip. I glanced at Heero, who nodded. I sighed.

_ This can't be happening. Might as well tell them._

"I knew that I couldn't keep this for long," I started.

My brother, as well as everyone else, stared at me.

"You guys are still the same," I continued," even you, big brother."

Their eyes widened.

"It is you!" my brother cried.

He ran to me and picked me up.

"I missed you, too, Milliardo," I replied.

Everyone took turns at giving me hugs.

"You guys," I said after all the hugs and kisses.

Milliardo didn't lecture me for once.

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret but I have a favor to ask of you," I continued.

"What is it?" Hilde asked.

"Please keep on calling me Star," I replied," please continue to call me Star and treat me no differently than before.. OZ is still after me for some reason and until then, I can't reveal myself to the people."

"We understand," Trowa said. I smiled. I started to explain my story to them. "Sorry guys," I thought as I explained the fake story," I can't tell you the real story yet."

* * *

**A/N: **_How do you like that? I will update each chapter soon._


	2. I am still Star

Everything was fine between us now. I was still Star, the new addition to the Preventer team. Only to my friends, my brother, and Heero was I known as Relena. Pagan knew as well. I still did my work and hung out with my friends. Heero and I were now inseparable now that he said that he would never let me out of his sight again.  
"I've got to go to the Alliance meeting today," my brother mentioned one day at breakfast. Everyone else nodded except me. "Let me come," I pleaded. "Are you sure?" Noin asked. I nodded. "Please," I asked my brother," please, Milliardo." "Alright," he gave in," you and Heero can be my bodyguards." "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug.  
"I can see if anything has changed since I was gone," I thought. I smiled at my brother. "You have one hour to get ready," he said," let Heero know, too. Meet me by the ship." I nodded. I walked out of the room.  
I walked through the hallway. I entered the game room. It contained many arcade games, as well as table tennis and air hockey. Wufei, Quatre, and Duo were in there. "You're a cheat, Maxwell!" Wufei growled. Duo was laughing like a maniac. "Guys," Quatre pleaded," calm down. There's no reason to be fighting." I laughed at the scene before me.  
"Guys," I said as I walked towards them," have any of you seen Heero?" "No," Wufei said quickly," Maxwell!" "I think he's working on his gundam," Quatre said. I left the room as Quatre continued to be the mediator.  
"He's working as usual," I thought," why am I not surprised?" I followed the path in the hallway to the hangar. There he was, working on Wing Zero. I watched as he played with the controls. "Why won't it work?" he growled. I walked to his gundam and smiled.  
"What's wrong, Heero?" I asked sweetly. He looked down at me. "There's something in the system that won't respond," he replied. "Let me take a look at it," I said. I jumped up to the cockpit. I sat in the seat. "Hmmm," I mumbled as I began typing keys.  
"Does your gundam have the A.I. system?" I asked him. "No," he said," I don't think so." I pressed a few buttons, and a few minutes later, the A.I. System responds. "Hello, Wing Zero," I said.  
"Ms. Relena," it responded," and Heero Yuy." "There's an A.I. system?" Heero asked. "There was one but it wasn't activated," I answered," so I activated it for you." He jumped down after he turned off the gundam.  
"We have to leave with my brother in 5 minutes," I told him. I was going to jump down but I slipped and fell. I screamed as Heero jumped up and caught me. I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. "I feel so stupid now," I thought," and embarrassed."  
He put me down. "Well, then," I said," let's go and get ready." I kissed his cheek and went to my room. I closed the door and quickly changed into my uniform. I went to the ship. I also put a hat on to cover my hair. "I didn't want anyone to guess who I am," I thought.  
My brother and Heero stood at the ship. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, I am, sir," I answered and saluted. I smiled at my big brother. "Remember what you are to do," he said. I nodded. "I will, sir," I replied. We all boarded the shuttle. We sat down as the countdown began. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." The rockets blasted, and we lifted off into space.  
  
I sat there as the diplomats argued over resources. "It seems to be the same thing," I thought with disgust," how can they argue over something that doesn't rightfully belong to them? It belongs to the people, for everyone to share. Not just them. We are all equal." Milliardo looked lost. "A compromise is needed, as usual," I thought.  
I glanced at Heero, then at my brother. They knew what this was doing to me. I could never stay quiet. I was always the one people turned to. I guess I still miss it. I have never kept quiet for so long. My brother must've understood me. He said, "What do you think, Sapphire?" I smiled. "Try not to give yourself away," I thought.  
"Why are you asking a soldier?" one diplomat asked. "Yeah," another grumbled," she doesn't have any idea what she's talking about. She has no right to be giving any of us advice." I glared at them. "Stupid people," I thought," no sense at all." "Let's hear what she has to say," my brother said," it will do us good to have an outside opinion of what's going on. It may help with a decision." I smiled at my brother. I stood up.  
I cleared my throat. "It seems to me that a compromise is needed," I started. "No duh," the rude diplomat mumbled. Heero glared at him. "Continue, Sapphire," my brother said. "I think that both colonies are dependent of each other and a war between the two would only result in a depletion of important natural resources," I finished. The diplomats applauded for me. "Just like old times," I thought.  
"Wow," one said," she reminds me of Relena." "She is not Relena," the rude diplomat grumbled," she has no right to give us advice. She is just a soldier. What does she know." "Fine then," my brother said. He repeated the exact words that I used. "Now you can say it came from me," he finished," any questions?" The rude diplomat stood quiet.  
"Moron," I thought. "I'm sorry I have said too much," I quickly said and left the room. I sat in a chair outside. "Just breathe," I said," calm down, girl." "I need to learn that I am not Relena at the moment," I thought," that I need to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to give up my location. OZ must never find me..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Finally," I said to myself," I'm free." I glanced around my surroundings. I ran towards the exit. All of a sudden, I got electrocuted. Everything went dark...  
..."Wake-y, Wake-y," a voice said. I opened my eyes slowly. He punched me in the face. I looked up as blood started to drip down my face. "You know you can never escape from us," the voice said," we made you into what you are now, Ms. Peacecraft, or should I say the new "perfect soldier." We can most certainly "break you." Now you will do as I say."  
I growled at him. It was too dark to see anything. "You're skills are useful to us, Ms. Relena," he continued," you will never escape." I smiled, although he couldn't see. "That's what you think," I thought...  
...Days later. I finally got out. I left a few surprises for them, and I took all their information on a new weapon. I deleted their hard drive so they could never find it. It took them the longest time to recover.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I still have the information in a safe place. I actually had a vacation until just recently. They still want the disk that I have. I could remember the torture I had to go through while I was a prisoner: daily beatings, getting raped by nearly everyone, almost dying. That's why I came back to the Preventers.  
"I guess I still need to be protected," I said. I felt bad about lying to my brother, my friends, and Heero about the last few years. "They don't need to know," I thought," I can take care of myself."  
"Protected from what?" I heard. I looked up to see Heero. He sat next to me. "From OZ," I answered. "What do you think they want you?" he asked. I shrugged. "I wish I knew," I whispered. "I'm not going to tell him," I thought," I can't stay. I can't let them get hurt. It's my problem. No one else."  
I glanced at Heero and smiled. "How can I leave?" I thought," how can I leave what I've longed for so longed? How can I give up what I have?" (A dream)  
It was dark. I couldn't see anything at all. I glanced up and finally saw a light. I tried to move but realized that I was chained. "There you are, my pretty princess," a voice said. I froze. "Now where is the data?" he asked. "Yeah," I growled," like I'm really going to tell you." I spit into his face.  
He hit me, hard. I groaned at the pain. He took out a gun. "Now are you going to tell me?" he asked. "Over my dead body," I growled. "I can certainly arrange that," he said. He aimed the gun at me. "No!" I cried as he shot me... (End of dream)  
  
"No!" I screamed as I woke up. I sat up, covered in sweat. I started shaking. That's the third nightmare this week. "I can't take this anymore," I cried. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. "I can't tell them," I cried," it's all my fault. I can't ask for their help."  
I stood on the balcony. I stared at the stars in the night sky. "I haven't looked at the stars in such a long time," I whispered. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on my night table. It was 2:00am.  
I groaned. I looked below as I noticed some movement on the ground. I got scared. "Who's there?" I called. I heard footsteps reach my door. "Star?" Heero called," are you still up?" "Hold on a sec," I answered. The noise below had stopped. I saw a bright light and I heard a gunshot. I winced as the bullet hit me in my arm. I cried out in pain.  
"Star!" Heero called," are you ok?" "Help!" I called back as soldiers entered my room through the window. "So there you are, my dear," a voice said. I froze. The knocking became frantic as both Heero and my brother were trying to open the door.  
"You remember me, don't you?" he asked. I glared at him. He kicked me in the stomach. "Where is the disk, Relena?" he growled. "I'm not telling you," I stammered. I tried to get up but the soldiers grabbed me. "Take her away!" he commanded," I guess she needs some torture to make her talk."  
I struggled as I tried to get free from their grips. "No!" I cried," I won't go back!" Heero and my brother busted the door down. "Let her go!" my brother cried. Heero tried to grab me but got shot. He fell. My heart froze. "No!" I thought.  
"Heero!" I cried. I kept screaming as they took me away. They put me on one of their ships. "Heero," I thought," please be ok." I glared at my captors.  
  
"Tell me now!" my captor screamed at me as he hit me again. This has been going on for a few days. I would get beat up each day that I don't answer his question. After a few hours of meaningless effort, he would leave and come back in a few hours. I barely ate any food. I have learned to withstand the pain. I don't scream like I used to. It still hurts, though.  
I growled at him. "I heard that you are able to make a gundam," he then said to me. I glared at him. "Even if I am able to," I replied," I will never make one for you. You may as well just kill me know."  
"We'll see about that," he said. "You will not make me!" I cried," for I will get out of here, and when I do, I will make you pay for the pain you've caused me!" "I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said," I'll be back again, my pretty." He left me alone in the darkness.  
I pulled on my chains. "I will get free," I thought," I will get out of here and teach them all not to mess with me." I pulled on my chains until I broke free. I fell onto the floor. "Finally!" I thought as I took off the chains," now I can get out of here."  
I looked out the window. There weren't many guards below. "They're all probably inside," I thought. I started kicking at the bars. It took me a few minutes but I finally broke them. "Good," I said as I climbed out. I looked down to the ground. "I never knew it was so high," I thought," oh, well. Let's do this." I jumped to the ground.  
I landed on my ankle. I winced in pain. "Must've sprained it," I thought. I stood up and ran as best as I could. "She's escaped!" the soldier cried. I knocked him out and took his gun. I continued running but it wasn't long until I was surrounded. "Give up, Relena!" the leader cried.  
"Or else?" I asked. "Or else we'll kill you!" he shot back. "Tough choice," I said sarcastically," but I don't care if you kill me. You'll never get that disk."  
The soldiers all aimed their guns at me. "If I'm going down," I cried," I'm taking you all with me!" I jumped over the soldiers as they shot their guns. I landed outside the circle. I landed on my bad ankle and fell again.  
I screamed in pain. The soldiers turned and edged their way towards me. I raised the gun at them. "I won't be able to get out!" I thought. An explosion was heard outside the complex. "What's going on?" the leader shouted as the ground rumbled. "The gundams are attacking!" one soldier cried.  
Everyone scattered in different directions. They were all eager to get away from the wrath of the gundams. I smiled as I tried to stand up. "They're going to get you!" I taunted. The leader turned to me. "I'm going to get rid of you!" he growled. He grabbed and picked me up. "Let go!" I cried.  
He brought me inside. He threw me onto the ground. "I'm going to ask you one last time," he promised," where is the disk?!?" I looked away and kicked him. He flew into a pillar.  
"You still hit me," he said," I guess I haven't beaten enough sense into you." "I'm not chained anymore," I countered," we'll see who beats whom."  
Just then, a gunshot was heard throughout the room. The leader fell before me. I turned and saw Heero. He had a gun in his hand. I picked up the gun on the floor by my foot. I walked to the guy, my torturer, and aimed the gun at his head. "You lose," I said.  
"You don't have the guts!" he coughed. "Don't do this!" Heero cried. I glared at him. "And why not?" I asked. He walked up to me. "Have you ever killed anyone before?" he asked me. "N-no," I stammered," even with mobile suits, I am careful not to kill anyone."  
"Then don't start now," he continued," you're still good. You have not felt the pain of killing like the rest of us." "What if I want to?" I countered," he really deserves it. For all the pain he's given me. For all the pain he's given everyone." He grabbed my hand and pulled the gun away from me. He turned my face towards his.  
"You don't want to do this," he said," trust me." "But I do," I cried. I started to cry. "I do so much!" I sobbed. He led me out of the place. We don't notice that no one else was in the room.  
  
I sat alone in my room. It's been one week since that incident. My injuries were fine now. I didn't explain anything to Heero and the others. "What was the point?" I asked myself," I'm going to leave now. I have to leave. OZ is still after me. No one is safe. I have to make sure they don't get the disk. I should've destroyed it. But I can't, not until I make sure all of it's destroyed...the weapon, too. I looked at the stars once more. I quickly wrote a note for the guys. I packed a knapsack and jumped out of the window. I dodged all the guards. I made it to the city quickly. I entered the first place I saw, a hair salon. "May I help you?" the lady at the counter asked. "I wish to dye my hair," I responded," can you do it for me?" "Sure, why not?" she replied. I sat in a chair. She covered me so I wouldn't get any dye on me. "What color do you want?" she asked. "Purple," I answered. She dyed my hair. It didn't take that long. "Thank you so much," I said as I handed her the money. "You're welcome," she replied. I smiled and left. I went to City Hall soon afterwards. I changed my name again. I am now known as Chitori Avalon. I thanked them quickly and took a cab to the airport. "I need a ticket to Tokyo, Japan, please," I asked the attendant as soon as I got there. "Your shuttle will be leaving in 20 minutes," she replied," at gate 11A." She handed me a ticket. I smiled and went to the restroom. I took out my contacts and stared at my blue eyes in the mirror. "One day, soon, I shall stop running," I thought as I took out a box of different color contacts. I put on some purple- colored contacts. "The flight to Japan is leaving now," the intercom sounded," please make your way to gate 11A now." I grabbed my knapsack and hurried to the gate. I boarded the plane and took a seat. "Soon, Heero," I thought," soon I'll stop running and come back to you. Not before I finish my job." I've changed into so many identities in the past few years that I barely know who I am anymore. Every time I moved, I made friends. They usually found out who I was and nearly compromised my position. I end up running again. The plane took off. "Sorry, guys," I thought," sorry Milliardo. Sorry, Heero." I fell asleep.  
  
This has been week two in Tokyo. I found a hotel after I landed, and now, I am in my own apartment. I've been checking online and I haven't found anything new on OZ or the Preventers. I've been keeping in contact with my gundam, Starlight. It told me that everyone has been looking for me. I never told my gundam my location, though. I was sure that Heero would find me if I did. "Good morning, Ms. Avalon," the doorman said as I left the apartment building. "And good morning to you, Henry," I replied with a smile," if anyone calls on me, please take the names down for me." "You know I will," he replied. "Thank you, Henry," I said. I left in a cab. I took a job as a police officer. After two days, I was known throughout Japan for my work. After work, I went home. I found Henry inside the lobby. "How was your day?" I heard him ask. "Tiring, Henry," I replied," were there any messages for me?" "Yes," he said," there was one guy, about your age. There were also some officers looking for you." "Did you say anything?" I asked. "I told them you were at work," he said," but I didn't tell them you lived here." "Thank you, Henry," I said. I took the elevator to my apartment. "Heero," I thought," I thought you knew...I don't want to be found yet. OZ is still looking for me." I unlocked my door. I entered my two-bedroom apartment. I use the second bedroom as an office. I went to take a long shower. Afterwards, as I was getting dressed, the phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked when I picked the phone up off of the receiver. It was my boss. "Chitori?" he answered," there is an emergency in your building." "What is it?" I asked with concern in my voice. "There is a young girl," he explained," she climbed out onto the window and is on the ledge as we speak. She is located a couple of floors above you. I'm sending help." "Yes, sir," I replied as I placed the phone back on the receiver. "I've got to try and reach her," I thought as I climbed out of the window. I saw the girl above me. I slowly walked to the side of the building and started to climb. I made it to the ledge. 


	3. Chitori Avalon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. But I thank the rightful creator for making such a wonderful anime.

The girl looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well I'm not the one who decided to climb out here in the first place," I thought. "Who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Chitori," I replied," I am here to take you back inside where it's safe." She started to cry. "I want my mommy!" she sobbed. "Just give me your hand, and I will take you back to your mom," I said. "Ok," she said slowly.

She tried to give me her hand but lost her footing and fell. "Mommy!" she screamed. I groaned as I jumped off the ledge after her. "Stupid girl," I thought as I grabbed her and held her close. I raised one hand and grabbed a flagpole just in time. "How lucky was that," I thought. "Don't drop me!" the girl cried. "I won't," I replied," I promise."

I pulled her up onto the ledge. Since I knew she wouldn't be able to pull me up, I did a back flip onto the ledge. I glanced at the little girl and smiled. She hugged me and started crying again. "Thank you, Ms. Chitori," she sobbed," thank you so much." "There, there," I comforted her," you're safe now. Let's get you back inside."

Luckily, one of the other tenants heard the commotion. A window was opened, and I brought the young girl in there. I took her downstairs to where the police, firemen, and the paramedics were waiting. I handed her to a paramedic. Her mother ran out of the apartment complex then. "Oh! My baby!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the child and hugged her," don't you dare do that again! Do you understand me?" I smiled.

"That was amazing, Ms. Avalon," the EMT praised. "Thank you, sir," I replied," just doing my job." The child's mother walked up to me. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Avalon," she said," with all my heart. You saved my pride and joy. I am forever in your debt." "Don't say that, ma'm," I replied," I was happy to." I smiled at her. She gave me a hug. She then ran back to the paramedics who were examining her daughter.

I turned to head back to my apartment. A bunch of reporters surrounded me. "Ms. Avalon!" one shouted," how is it that you can do stuff like that and still only be a police officer?" I smiled. "I have been training for two years under many different teachers. Most of what I do is based of emotions. When that girl fell off, I jumped because I didn't want her to die," I explained. "Wow," they all said in awe. "No more questions, please," I announced," call me sometime and maybe we can book an interview."

I went back inside and stepped onto the elevator. "I can never get away from the limelight," I sighed," I'm too good. I'm too stubborn to not help others. I can never live in peace. When will it end?" I stepped off the elevator and entered my apartment. I closed the window and turned on the television. Nothing else was on except the news, and I have gotten tired of seeing my face in the news. My phone started to ring. I picked it up. It was Henry.

"Ms. Avalon," he started," I told him not to go but he wouldn't listen. He is on his way up to your apartment as we speak." "Who is, Henry?" I asked with fear in my voice. "The boy," he answered," said his name is Heero Yuy." "Thanks," I said with annoyance. I hung up the phone. I stood by the window. I saw bright lights in the sky. "That's unusual," I thought," they're grouped together." I gasped. "OZ is here, too," I groaned. I stood there and waited, as it got closer. I gasped again. "The people!" I cried. If they got too close, they could hurt many of the people here. I ran out of my apartment.

I ran up the stairs just as Heero came out of the elevator. He saw me and ran after me. I stopped when I reached the roof. "They're coming," I whispered," I can't run anymore...I have to protect the people." Heero came. I didn't turn around.

"Did you bring my gundam?" I asked. "Your gundam is in the river," he answered. "We've got to protect them!" I cried," I've already seen enough people get hurt." He nodded.

"Starlight!" I cried," to me!" My gundam rose out of the water. I listened as the people screamed below. "C'mon," I said to Heero. We both got in our gundams. Some people saw me get inside my gundam, including reporters. I sat in the cockpit.

"Hello again, Starlight," I said. "Look at the news, Ms. Relena," my gundam replied. The screen turned on. "This just in," the reporter said," I have just found out that Chitori Avalon, famous police officer, is actually a gundam pilot." They showed footage Heero and me getting into our gundams. "Here they come, Rel," Heero said. "Don't call me that," I responded," at least not here, anyway."

The OZ ship came closer. "We've got to take this battle some place else," Heero said. "Alright," I nodded. We piloted our gundams to a more unpopulated area. We landed and waited for the OZ ship.

"Rel?" Heero called. "Chitori," I responded. "Chitori," he repeated," what is it that OZ wants from you?" "I guess they found out about my ability to make a gundam," I answered, trying not to give the real reason away," they wanted to put my special talents to good use."

"And?" he continued. "And what?" I asked. "What else do they want from you?" he asked. "I never can keep a secret from you, can I?" I asked him. "Sometimes," he replied," that's why we...I...thought you were dead."

"I will tell you," I started," the truth is...OZ tricked me into thinking that I was needed to negotiate a compromise between two colonies. They made it look like I died in a crash while they took me as prisoner. I was tortured for the longest time in my whole entire life. They forced me to learn how to pilot a mobile suit. You can say that I went through the same type f training that you did." "The only thing that's different," I continued," is that you weren't raped and beaten, nearly dying, every single day." I started crying.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Heero asked. "The first time I saw you guys again," I said," I was planning on telling you everything. But, I felt ashamed of all that they did to me, and I knew that I was going to cry if I told anyone, like I am now."

"But," I continued," on the day that I finally escaped, I took something that is very important to them. I have a disk containing information on a dangerous weapon that OZ plans to build. It can destroy the Earth and the colonies. I can't let them have it." "They're here," Heero changed the subject," we'll talk later."

"They're going to pay!" I cried," and I, Relena Peacecraft, will give it to them!" "You're changing your name back?" Heero asked. "Yeah," I replied," I'm not running anymore. I've got the greatest idea of how to reveal myself to the people." The ship landed and mobile suits came out. They surrounded us.

"Well, well," the OZ leader said," my little Relena. Have you decided to surrender and hand over the disk?" "The disk is in my possession," I shot back," and that's how it will stay!" "Mobile dolls!" he commanded," attack!" We started fighting. "Contact your brother," Heero told me. "Starlight," I commanded," contact my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft." "Welcome back, young princess," it responded.

"This is Milliardo," my brother answered when the line was open. "Big brother," I answered," your help is needed. Did you see the news?" "Yeah," he replied," and we're on our way." He hung up. We continued fighting. Their ship then shot out a laser beam. "Relena!" Heero cried," get out of the way!" I tried but it still hit me.

My gundam was going to explode. "Starlight!" I cried. "Ms. Relena," it said," please save yourself. You can make me again." A tear went down my cheek. I jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground. My gundam exploded and took a few mobile dolls with it. "No!" I cried. My brother and the others just arrived. I stood there, not moving as they fought. "Relena!" my brother called," get on the ship!" I slowly shook my head. The fighting mesmerized me...  
  
Flashback  
  
My father was dying. "Don't die on me!" I cried. "Remember, Relena," he told me," never fight unless you have to. Even then be careful in what you do. Try not to harm the innocent. Try not to harm anyone even if they have done great harm. You are a Peacecraft. You are to hold the ideals of pacifism."  
He told me that before he died. I had learned of my real family. I was not a "Dorlain" but a Peacecraft.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry, father," I whispered," sorry at what I've become. Sorry I have not done what you wanted me to." "I will stay," I said to my brother," I will watch them fight." "You can do that from inside the ship!" my brother yelled back. "No," I said," I will not go...I will stay and help them fight." I walk to the middle of the battlefield.  
"Relena!" my brother cried," Heero! Get her!" Heero's gundam grabbed me. "Let me go!" I cried. I froze. I was in shock, by everything. I didn't move. Heero got out of his gundam and picked me up. He sat me in his lap, inside his gundam. "Relena?" he called," answer me." I looked at him, and then, I looked away.  
The others continued to fight. "Retreat!" the OZ leader commanded," I will be back, Relena." The OZ ship left.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't figured out a name to give the OZ leader. I'll post another page up whenever I feel like typing it. I already have it written down. I just have to type it. More later. Please review.


	4. Author's note

**A/N**: _Sorry you guys! I have recently found my notebook in which I wrote the story. I promise to update it as soon as I can... I've just been so busy with college and work and my site and all...I promise to update soon._

Chi


	5. Revealing my past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. You don't know how hard it is to admit that...sobs

**A/N**: I have just realized that I did not put my disclaimer up on chapters 1 and 2. sorry about that. I finally updated. Please don't be mad at me. Hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviews so far. Now, on with the story. Don't forget to Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 4** of "Relena's Story"

I don't know why I acted like that. Why I could not retreat to the safety of my brother's ship. Maybe it's because I am through being weak, as they used to say about the former Queen Relena. "She always hides behind her gundam pilots," and "She never seems to do anything for herself." I just wanted to prove them wrong, so much. Turns out I'm nothing more than a big faker.

It seems that I still rely on others. I hate it. I hate it so much. Why can't I just be normal? Have my own life, away from all this pressure. Rely on me, myself, and I. Not on Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Milliardo, and even Noin and Lady Une. Work for myself for once, not have everything delivered to me on a silver platter.

Since that incident, I have stayed in my room. No one mentions what had happened for fear of provoking me into a state of insanity. I do not understand. I do not know why they act so nice to me. I am not "pure" anymore as they call it. I am not really "human" anymore.

There. I said it. Finally, I admit what Oz has truly done to me. So, I made up a story to tell my "friends" and "brother." I'm not sure they would like me anymore if I told them. They have to. They just have to. That is why I made up the story. To cover up the fact that I am...I am...

Out with it already...Oh, alright. I am...now...an...

But, I can't...I can't say that I am not human...that I was "adjusted" so I can live forever...as a symbol...as a symbol of peace. But I won't let that happen. No matter how hard I try, I will not let the people know that I can live forever. So long as technology is in the world, I'll live forever.

So, have you figured it out?Do you know the answer?

For those of you who don't, I willexplain toyou...

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, that the chapter was so short. Relena's true tale will be revealed in the next chapter. I promise to write it tomorrow or Friday...Until then...

_**Preview of next chapter**_

I screamed as they tore me apart, limb from limb...

"Don't worry," they say, "we'll put you back together. And make you better than before."

Chi.


	6. I'm not real anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…Believe me, I tried, but it didn't work….lol**

"Relena's Story" Chapter 5

I promised you all. So here it is…my real tale.

* * *

Flashback

I woke up with a splitting headache. I gazed about my surroundings and found myself in a white room. I struggled only to find myself strapped down, unable to move. I looked around and saw some instruments in a corner.

"What are those for?" I thought, feeling panic rise inside of me. I glanced at the door as it opened and someone in an Oz uniform came in.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My, my, Ms. Relena," he laughed, "you are in no position to make demands of anyone."

"Again, I ask," I said, raising my voice slightly, "who are you?"

"I am known as Matthew Barton," he responded, "son of Dacon Barton, the one you killed."

"I did not kill anyone!" I practically screamed.

"You say that as if you are really sincere," he replied, "not everyone believes you to be a pacifist, Ms. Peacecraft. We know the truth about you. We know that you believe in wars just as much as the next person, that you want everyone to just die."

"You…You're lying!" I cried, "Release me now or you will face the consequences."

"Like what?" he asked, "Your Heero Yuy coming to rescue you and stop me. The Gundam Pilots have been looking for you for a while now and have not succeeded yet. What makes you think that I didn't prepare for this and gave them a fake trail; one that leads to the mysterious death of Relena Dorlain."

"They are not going to believe that," I argued, "they know me well enough to see a fake!"

"Not since I killed a young girl who looked exactly like you," he shot back.

I glared at him. "How could he do this?" I thought.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" I asked.

"I plan on making you a "Perfect Soldier" like your Heero Yuy," he explained, "except there will be one difference between you and him. He will eventually die and you will live forever."

He walked to the door and pushed a button. A few people in white lab coats came in. They looked ready to conduct a surgery.

"You can start now," he commanded. The doctors surrounded me on the bed.

"What are you planning to do to me?" I yelled. I struggled only to find that my binds tightened even more. They rubbed against my limbs, creating more bruises around my ankles and wrists.

"Make you into a "Perfect Soldier," he repeated, "one that will obey my _every_ command."

I froze, realizing what he planned to do.

"He must be crazy!" I thought. I struggled even more.

"You can't do this!" I cried, "You can't force me to become one of your "projects." Please don't do this." Tears were streaming down my face.

He laughed as he left the room. One doctor placed a gag in my mouth, to keep me from screaming. That was when the torture began.

"What are you doing?" I tried to scream as they started tearing my body apart. I screamed in pain, or at least I tried to, but the gag blocked most of the noise.

"Don't worry, Ms. Relena," one doctor said, "You will still be the same. We are just going to make you better."

I was kept awake during the whole "human-to-android" change. They wanted me to feel suffering, to struggle as they had, to feel pain as they had. I had never felt so much pain in my life. It was as if I had died, and once I caught that first glimpse of heaven, I was suddenly pulled farther and farther away from it. Back to this place. Back to a place where people cannot do anything for themselves; because they need me to keep peace.

Of course, that was not the main reason I was made into this…this thing. I was made for the sole purpose of Oz having a firm grip on the ESUN; a firm grip on me. Too bad for them, that I didn't do things exactly as they planned. In the beginning they tried to control me, as they would any other machine. But I was different, so very different. I loved toying with Oz, letting them think they had their control of me.

After a while, I got bored. I decided to steal all of their plans on their so-called weapon. Of course, it had to do with me; what evil plan doesn't?

I learned to love my advanced abilities. Of course, I had the usual: super strength, super speed, etc. Then there were the special ones. I do not know all of them, only that I am able to breathe in space, and I have an unusual psychic ability. Maybe that was what gave me power in my speeches to the people.

End Flashback

* * *

Why didn't I go to my brother, you ask? I was ashamed and scared; I still am. I do not know what they will think of me when they found out that I am a machine. I do not think that they will believe that I am really me and not just another copy. I am scared that they will turn me away.

There was a knock at my door. I turned away from the window towards the sound.

"Relena?" a voice called, "are you in there?"

It was Heero…

"Not now," I thought, "make him go away."

He knocked again. It was beginning to get annoying.

"I know you are in there," he continued. I stayed silent.

"Leave me alone, Heero," I answered, "I am tired, and I wish to go to sleep."

"I want you to come downstairs," he said, "you haven't been out of your room for two days."

"Is that a problem?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

No answer.

"Relena…"he started.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. I picked up a vase and threw it.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed again. The vase shattered and pieces flew everywhere.

I started crying. The door remained shut and more footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

"What's going on?" another voice asked Heero. Milliardo.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Is she alright?" someone else asked, Noin.

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"We only want to help you, Relena!" Noin cried.

I threw another vase at the door.

"Get away from me!" I screeched.

I started throwing objects all over the room. Chairs flew. Books were torn. Lamps broke windows.

The door opened as Heero kicked it. Both he and Milliardo ran to me.

"Stop Relena!" Milliardo cried.

Heero grabbed me. I struggled against his grip. He only tightened the embrace.

"Let me go!" I sobbed, "Please let me go!"

I fell to the ground, in his embrace. I sobbed against his shoulder.

"Leave us," Heero commanded. Noin and Zechs left the room.

"What's wrong, Rel?" he asked.

I shook my head. I stopped crying but was still shaking.

"It hurts…It hurts…," I repeated over and over.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

* * *

It has been a few days since I started seeing a psychiatrist. My brother felt that it was necessary since all the help was frightened after my outburst.

The doctor's name was Cassandra Martin. She was said to be a specialist in her field, specializing in the human psyche. Of course that won't be of much help to me, since I am not human. How she is going to handle that, I wonder…

…Here I am, sitting in the same room. I have not said a word to her. I just answered her questions with the occasional nod or I was silent.

"How am I supposed to help you, Relena, if you do not tell me what's wrong?" Dr. Martin asks. I raised my head and laughed.

"How can you help someone who isn't even human anymore?" I shot back, "you say to be a specialist, yet you do not understand the mind of one who is not human."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Relena?" she asked, "You mean you're not human?"

"Yes," I replied, "I am not human."

She gasped. She scribbled some notes on her clipboard.

"You mustn't tell anyone!" I cried, "They would hate me if they found out. And the people; what will they say?"

* * *

**Author POV**

Everyone stood outside the doctor's office. Waiting…Waiting….and waiting some more.

"I wish we knew what was going on," Milliardo wondered aloud.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," Duo commented, trying to make everything seem okay.

But it wasn't. Everything was not okay.

Heero knew this. He knew something was wrong. Something terrible happened to _his _Relena. "My Relena?" he thought, "since when?"

"I'm going to kill whoever made her like this," he growled.

"Calm down, Heero, buddy," Duo said.

Trowa was silent as usual. Quatre was praying that Relena was fine. Not even Wufei, who usually made comments about women being doctors, was talking. They were all hoping…hoping that their friend was fine.

* * *

**Heeros' POV**

The door opened and the doctor came out. I wasn't even sure if a female was qualified to handle Relena.

"What did you find out?" Zechs asked.

"Relena is reliving a portion of her past," Dr. Martin explained, "she is reliving the part when she was killed and brought back to life."

"What do you mean?" I asked, with fear in my voice.

"Relena was changed," she continued, "she is not "normal" anymore. She says she is not human anymore."

"What do you mean "not human?" How can that be?" Quatre asked.

"She says she is an android," the doctor explained, "She says that Oz made her into an android for their purposes."

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, "What else did she say?"

"Whether she will tell you or not will be for her to decide," Dr. Martin said firmly, "I wouldn't push her for anything else than what she has said today."

We all nodded.

"Can I see her?" I asked. She nodded. I went into the room.

* * *

**Relena's POV**

I sat in the room as the doctor left and talked to my brother. I just stared and stared at the wall.

"She says she is an android," I heard.

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"See," I thought, "I shouldn't have said anything. They hate me now."

I started to cry again. I screamed in anguish as the thought of my transformation entered my mind again. Memories flooded my mind…the doctors…the instruments…his laugh…

_…"Don't worry, Ms. Relena," one doctor said, "You will still be the same. We are just going to make you better."…_

…"Stop…" I begged, "please stop…you're hurting me…"

The door opened again, and Heero entered. He had a sad look in his eyes.

I glared at him.

"Just get it over with," I whispered.

He didn't move. He just stood there.

"Kill me already!" I cried, "Hurry up already!"

He shook his head.

I picked up a book. **A/N**: she seems to love throwing things I threw it at him.

"Kill me now!" I commanded, "I order you to!"

"Why?" he asked. I froze.

That word…

I glared at him.

"Why?" I growled, "What do you mean why? How can you ask that?"

"Why would you want me to kill you, Rel?" he continued, "How can you ever ask me to do such a thing?"

"You must have heard by now," I sneered, "I am not human. I am a good-for-nothing android. A machine, an object that is meant to be used by others. Who would want _me_ to be Vice Foreign Minister when I am not even pure…When I am not even _real_?"

"I do," he answered. Tears burned in my eyelids but I blinked to keep them inside.

"You?" I asked, "You and who else? Who else wants me to stay VFM of the ESUN? Who wants a stupid machine to keep peace between Earth and the colonies when she doesn't understand what they want? How can a machine understand the needs of the people?"

"We all do," someone else replied. I turned and saw my brother.

"Too bad," I growled, "I don't wish to be VFM anymore. I wish to be me, but I can't, can I? I cannot even be normal anymore. I cannot even go back to the way I was; how can I?"

"Does it matter?" Heero asked, "Does it matter if you're real or not? We still love you for who you are, not what you are…I…still love you."

Those words…"I still love you," is running through my head. This has got to be a dream. Could Heero have just…said that? The words…that I have wanted to hear all my life…he just said that?

"You're lying!" I cried, "How can you love me? They…they forced me to kill, forced me to hurt people. If I didn't listen, I was beaten; I was raped! 'All in the name of peace,' they said. How could they do this to me? I tried to make the world a better place for everyone, and this is what I get."

"It wasn't your fault," my brother said. The other guys came in. They all looked sad.

I started crying again. Heero came up to me and hugged me.

"You don't know how it feels," I sobbed, "how it feels having your body torn apart. They tore me apart, and every time I was close to going to heaven, they pulled me back. Over and over again…It hurt…so much!"

* * *

I didn't know what happened. Everyone seemed to be fine with the fact that I was an android. My brother said that they still loved me, whether I was human or not. It just seems so weird, you know, like I'm being taken for granted. I feel as if once I let my guard down, the world will com tumbling down, and it will be my fault…

…I am home, again. I still have my sessions with Dr. Martin, just not as emotional as the other day. My brother and Heero have been training me, after they examined me to find out my abilities, in the use of my android abilities and to perfect them.

I still haven't revealed myself to the people. My brother says the time will come soon. He also said that everything will be revealed when I wish it to happen. I don't know. I just don't feel ready. What if they hate me? I wouldn't know what to do…

…"G'morning, Lena," Duo called as I entered the kitchen. Of course, it sounded like, "Goosh-mornin', Leenah," because he had his mouth full, as always. I smiled. I took a seat next to Hilde and Catherine.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Relena?" Dorothy asked. Everyone turned to me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm feeling alright," I nodded. Everyone continued eating. Wufei snorted in disgust at Duo's pile of plates.

I did not eat a lot. Hilde noticed this.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked. Sally looked at me, doctor that she is.

"I don't have to eat a lot," I replied, "I am an android after all."

"I would hate not eating a lot," Duo mumbled between mouthfuls.

"You would hate not eating period, Maxwell," Wufei snorted.

I smiled. They are such a weird group.

Milliardo turned on the television. The morning news was on.

…"This just in!" the newscaster replied, "Relena Peacecraft is alive and well!"…

I gasped. "How…" I stuttered.

…"Our sources say that she is indeed alive and is currently with her brother on Earth," the man continued, "here is an eyewitness."

"Thank you, sir," the other person said, "Relena was under the guise of Chitori Avalon, the famous Police Officer who just recently disappeared. Now the world knows the real connection, that they are one and the same."…

…"That was my…boss!" I cried, as I pointed at the screen.

…"We have just received another source," the newscaster continued, "Sue, who is our next witness?"

"Thanks, Phil," the lady with the short brown hair replied, "here I am with a doctor named Mark Patterson. Mark, please tell us what you know."

"Relena Peacecraft is not a human," the doctor explained.

"How do you know this, sir?" she asked.

"How, because I was forced to make her into what she is," he continued, "I was forced by Oz to make her into an android. She was an assassin. I'm sure the name is familiar to you: Huntress."

"You mean to tell me that Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain is Huntress?" Sue asked.

He nodded…

"But…how?" I cried. I growled. I stood up to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" my brother asked.

"To kill a certain doctor," I replied in a monotone voice.

"That's what Oz wants you to do," Quatre replied, "you mustn't leave. I'm sure you will be arrested on the spot."

"Not if I don't get caught," I shot back.

…"Here is a picture of Relena Peacecraft now." A picture was shown of me.

"If anyone has any information please inform the police immediately."…

Trowa, silent as he is, turned off the tv.

"I thought I destroyed all their files," I thought.

"I must leave anyway," I pleaded with my brother, "the police are sure to be on their way now."

"Why didn't you say that you were Huntress?" my brother asked.

"Does it matter?" I cried, "I have to go!" I turned to leave.

"You killed all those people?" he continued. I faced him.

"I was forced to!" I cried. I turned and kept running. No one made a move to stop me.

"Great!" I thought, "just great. I'm a fugitive now!"

* * *

I made it to the hangar. Another gundam was built for me, since my last one was destroyed. I entered it and turned it on through the console.

"Welcome back, Ms. Relena," the A.I. system responded. I sat in the chair and strapped myself in.

"I need to get out of here," I answered. The cockpit closed.

"New name for gundam is…" the A.I. system started.

"Sailorstar," I finished. **A/N:** I know…it's stupid…

The hangar opened on its own. I turned my view and saw Heero.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Be careful, Relena," he replied, "Because I will find you."

I nodded. I piloted the gundam out of the hangar and into space.

* * *

**Heero P.O.V.**

I watched as Relena left in her gundam. I turned and went back into the kitchen.

"How could you do that to her?" I yelled at Zechs. He turned and faced me.

"She killed…" was all he said.

I grabbed him by his collar.

"How could you be so stupid?" I asked while holding him against the wall.

All the guys rushed up and tried to pull me off of him.

"Let him go, Heero," Duo said.

"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre cried.

"Get off of me!" I cried. They back off when I glared at them.

"We all have killed!" I yelled at him, "how can you be offended by her killing when we all have killed? It wasn't even her fault!"

I dropped him. He looked at the ground.

"I'm going after her," I announced, "When you decide to stop acting like this, maybe we'll come back."

I turned around and left. I ran to the hangar and got into my gundam. I quickly turned it on and took off into space.

"I have to follow her gundam," I thought. It was a good thing that I put a tracer in her gundam the day the scientists finished building it.

"Relena," I prayed, "don't do anything rash." **A/N: kind of A.U. for Heero, huh?**

* * *

**Relena P.O.V.**

Of course, me being who I am, I knew where the man who did this to me was at. I was programmed with that knowledge, as well as the knowledge of the whereabouts of all the Oz bases on Earth and the Colonies.

"He's located on Colony X32619," I said, "plotting course now." It was then I noticed that another gundam was flying beside me.

"Who is that?" I thought. Heero's face came on the screen.

"Heero," I gasped in surprise.

"Did you think that I was going to let you go alone?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked, "You heard my brother. He hates me because I killed people. I…"

"We all know that wasn't your fault," Heero cut in, "besides, your brother acts like he hasn't killed anyone before. He used to work for Oz, remember. We all have killed. It's nothing new."

"But…" I started.

"No buts," he interrupted, "now, where is the creep who did this to you?"

He knew…that I knew.

"On Colony X32619," I replied.

"Understood," he responded, "let's stop this once and for all."

"Mission accepted," we both said at the same time.

I laughed. He did, too.

We arrived at the colony not too long ago. We are in a hotel now. Heero decided that we should stop and rest before completing our mission. I was awake while he slept. I didn't need much sleep to function.

"I should leave," I thought as I gathered some supplies. I was about to leave. I made it to the door.

"Relena?" I heard. I turned and saw Heero, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes?" I replied. I walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"Stay here," he said, knowing what I was planning on doing.

I nodded. I turned to him and smiled.

It was then that I did something…out of my usual character…

I kissed him. He looked surprised but soon kissed me back.

We continued kissing. His arms wrapped around me. My hands went up around his neck.

"Sorry, Heero," I thought, pressing a pressure point in his neck, making him unconscious. His arms slid off my back. I lowered him onto the bed.

Quickly, I gathered my things and left. I took one last look at the room, at my Heero.

"Please forgive me," I thought as I left.

"It's my problem," I thought, "No more people will be hurt because of me. No more running."

I ran…ran back to where my adventure began.

* * *

I stood outside the base.

"Here I am," I said to myself, "looks like they rebuilt it. Oh, well. I have more fun destroying it this time." My thoughts wandered back to the day I left…

* * *

Flashback

…"Don't let her escape!" the guards cried. I quickly shot them and ran. I ran into a room where I was quickly surrounded.

"You're not getting away, Peacecraft," one soldier announced. They all drew their weapons, ready to fire.

"How can you kill something you made?" I said, "You can try but you won't succeed." I proceeded in killing all of them. After they were all dead, I stood there, covered in their blood. I licked the blood off my hands.

"Yummy," I thought. That was when I heard the clapping. I turned and saw Matthew Barton, staring at me.

"Wow," he said in awe, "You did well, my Relena."

"Yours," I thought. I growled at him.

"You are perfect," he continued, "You are a cold-blooded killer. And you are all mine." He took out a control and pushed it.

My body moved on its own…to him. I couldn't stop myself.

"My lovely Relena," he whispered in my ear when I was standing in front of him. He touched my face, a touch I so despised.

"You think that you can control me?" I asked. He nodded his head. He tried to kiss me.

I pulled out a knife from my pocket and swiped at him.

He howled in pain and clutched his right hand. Blood splattered across my face from the hand that fell on the floor.

"Touch me like that again and I will do worse," I threatened. I grabbed the control and broke it, shattering it into pieces.

I turned and left…

End Flashback

* * *

…I entered the base. It seemed too easy…like he was expecting me, a trap of some sorts.

It was too good to be true as the floor gave way beneath me and I fell. I landed in a room, one with a whole bunch of guards.

"Brava, Relena!" a voice announced. I turned, and there he was…Matthew Barton.

"Still alive I see," I growled, "I guess being one-handed didn't stop you." He glared at me.

"Did you think that I would let you get away with that?" he asked.

"You're still asking yourself that?" I shot back, "Why do you think that you let me get away with it? Because you couldn't stop me, you made me so 'perfect' that I accomplished all my tasks with ease."

He walked up to me and slapped me so hard that it echoed throughout the room. I turned back and glared at him.

"You belong to me, Relena," he whispered in my ear. It was then that I realized that he slapped me with his right hand…the one that I cut up that day.

"How…did…" I stuttered. He laughed maniacally.

"I was reborn," he explained, "You could say that I am just like you now. The only thing was that it was voluntary for me and I was asleep throughout the whole thing."

Two guards grabbed me and tied me up.

"You…" I growled. I struggled against the bonds, only to find my strength useless.

"That is a new present for you, my sweet," he said, "Those can hold you for a long time."

I glared at him. His face move closer to mine. I spit in his face. He punched me in the gut.

I groaned in pain and fell to the floor.

"How does it feel to feel pain, even after all these years?" he asked. The soldiers pulled me up to face him again.

"I will control you, Relena," he promised, "It only takes me a while to tame a new plaything."

"You will never control me!" I cried, "I cannot be controlled."

"Want to make a wager on that?" he asked. He held up a little box. I froze, realizing that he had another control.

"I could have used this any old time," he said, "But I decided to let you run free for a while. You know, give you a sense of security. Well, how does it feel, to be played like an instrument…like a _robot_ used for the purpose of serving me."

Those being his last words, he left the room. The guards took me to a cell. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"We must keep the princess comfortable," one soldier said as he threw in a blanket for me. I hissed at him.

They left me, alone in the dark. I started to cry again.

"I hope Heero is okay," I thought, "I don't want to hurt him."

* * *

**Heero P.O.V.**

I woke up a few hours later. All I could remember was Relena kissing me. Then I blacked out. I rubbed my neck, where I felt sore.

"I can't believe she did that," I thought. I surveyed the room, realizing she took our supplies. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Zechs," I answered when he pick up, "She's gone again. She left sometime last night."

"Well, she's here now," I heard him say.

"What do you mean she's there?" I cried.

"Exactly what I said," he said, "except she wants you to come back."

I hung up the phone.

I quickly got out of the hotel and to where my gundam was at. That was when I realized that Relena's gundam was still there. I jumped into the cockpit.

"Starlight," I called, "head back to Earth." The gundam turned on and left. I followed sometime after.

"Something's not right," I thought, "not right at all."

* * *

**Relena P.O.V.**

It wasn't long after putting me in a cell that I was summoned again. I was brought before Matthew and could only watch as he held up the control.

I was released from my bonds. This was my chance, so I charged at him. He pushed a button. I suddenly stopped.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged, "Not again."

"Why should I?" he asked, "Why should I do the dirty work when I have the Vice Foreign Minister here to do it for me?" He smiled a devilish smile.

"Come to me, Relena," he commanded. My body did as it was told, while I struggled to regain control.

"Give me a kiss," he commanded. I watched helplessly as my arms reached up around his neck, and I tiptoed to give him a kiss.

"I have a mission for you," he started. He pressed another button.

"Yes, Master," I responded.

"Why can't I stop myself?" I screamed in my head.

"I need you to go to Earth and kill Milliardo Peacecraft and the other Gundam Pilots," he explained.

"As you wish, Mr. Barton," I replied in monotone.

My body turned and left, for the mission, with me screaming inside my head.

"Please stop!" I cried in my mind, "I don't want to do this!"

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. Another wonderful chapter. Sorry aboutthe cliffhanger. Please don'tkill me. The story is almost done. I wonder if I should make a sequel. Well see at the end. Remember, read and review.

Chi


	7. Author's note 2

**A/N**: I had just received a review that I had uploaded the same chapter...sorry, I accidentally did, so I fixed it.. I will upload some more tomorrow. That's a promise...

Chi


	8. Another Author's note

_This story is undergoing some serious revisions. I am trying to make this sound as good as my other story...Please do not be mad!_

_Chi_


	9. My last author's note

_I am currently in the process of rewriting this story. Until then, the current story will remain posted. Once the rewriting process is done and I am satisfied with it, I will be deleting this story and leaving the new one up. I plan on doing that with all my stories._

_Until then, thanks to allmy reviewers and I will try to keep updating._


	10. Last Author's Note

_This is my last author's note for this story. "Life's Hardships" is replacing this story but I will keep this one up for your viewing pleasure. Thanks again to all my reviewers:_

_SerenityDeath  
Pureevil230  
rockerchick224  
crystal-gundam (2)  
sailorYin  
BrokenHeartsNeverHeal  
Two-BitGortez  
Sery  
GinnyWeasley  
CrimsonDragon010_

_All these people reviewed my story once. If you have a number by your name, that is how many times you reveiwed my story. Again, I say thanks to all my reviewers._


End file.
